


Not So Innocent

by cmk418



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Sophie & Parker discuss wardrobe choices
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Parker (Leverage)





	Not So Innocent

Outside, on the job, Parker wore black. It was part of the thief persona, the need to disappear into the shadows. And it worked for her.

In the bedroom, Parker wore white. Even though Sophie had brought her lingerie in colors ranging from pink to emerald green to Parker’s trademark black, Parker always wore the white lace teddy with garters and matching stockings.

When Sophie asked her about it, all Parker said was, “You’re the chameleon, not me.”

“And you’re playing the innocent virgin,” Sophie said with a smile, setting the stage for Parker to prove how not-so-innocent she was.


End file.
